monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinni "Whisp" Grant/cartoon
Djinni "Whisp" Grant debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "13 Wishes", which premiered on October 8, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 TV specials "Whisp" is the main villain of "13 Wishes". She is first seen chasing after Gigi Grant, and Fawn during an eclipse. Gigi is able to use a magic mirror on Fawn so Fawn realises her true self. The eclipes passes and "Whisp" losses all of her power. Fawn wishes to be out of the lantern and Gigi and "Whisp" are trapped in the lantern till someone finds them. Howleen Wolf finds the lantern, and Gigi is now in service to her. The more wishes howleen makes "Whisp" appears in the shadows. After Howleen is made fun of, "Whisp" in the shadows talks to Howleen manipulating her to wish for popularity, wishes for Cleo de Nile to be unpopular causing everyone to lose their memory of her and whatever she wants with out thinking on the negative repercussions. This allows "Whisp" to become stronger and Gigi starts to notice her in the shadows. Though out the movie as Howleen wishes for more "Whisp" gains more of a solid form, she plans to have Howleen wish for "Whisp" to become all powerful during the eclipes. Clawdeen Wolf tries to warn her sister about the danger, but "Whisp" once again manipulates Howleen to get rid of her sister. As Howleen made that wish Clawdeen gets trapped in the lantern and "Whisp" makes a shadow copy of Clawdeen. After This Gigi reveals to Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura, who Djinni "Whisp" Grant is. It's revealed that "Whisp" was created so Gigi wouldn't be lonely any more. They used to be like sisters, but "Whisp" grew jealous of Gigi, as Gigi was the one with the most power and "Whisp" literately and figuratively lived in Gigi's shadow. To get Clawdeen out of the lantern, Frankie, Ghoulia, and Draculaura go to Howleen so Howleen will wish for them to disappear, so they can enter the lantern. Gigi grants this wish and the three ghouls are in the lantern, but "Whisp" makes shadow copies of them too. These shadow copies start to take over the school, as Howleen also wished for Headless Headmistress Bloodgood to be fired so she can't interfere. While in the lantern "Whisp" through a mirror taunts the ghouls, as the ghouls will have to go though traps, by "Whisp" to get shards for the mirror to show Howleen, so she can realise her true self once again. These traps include a room of spinning blades, a pool with a massive water monster in it, bottomless pits, pits of fire, and her own shadow gargoyles that takes one of the shards. Outside the lantern "Whisp" and Howleen take over the school, also trapping Cleo and Abbey in the lantern as well and making shadow copies of them. The other students are forced to like Howleen, and by threatening Invisi Billy, Scarah Screams is forced to use her powers just to read everyone's minds to see who likes Howleen and who doesn't like her. And anyone who doesn't like Howleen is taken away. "Whisp" starts to taunt Gigi as she becomes more powerful, and Gigi can do nothing to stop it. The ghouls in the lantern collect most of the shard's, but "Whisp" made sure to keep one shard with her so Frankie and the others can't get their hands on it. The eclipse starts to form, but Frankie and the others on flying carpets reach "Whisp". She taunts them as they don't have the last shard and she starts to grow in size. But Twyla takes the final shard surprising "Whisp", as Frankie throws the shards forming the mirror breaking the spell on Howleen and the eclipse passes making "Whisp" powerless once again. Howleen uses her last wish to free Gigi and to allow "Whisp" to become the new lantern genie giving her all she ever wanted, and turning everything back to normal. Djinni "Whisp" Grant thanks Howleen, and the lantern fell in the deep end of the pool at monster high at the back of the school, as Frankie Stein says her lantern will be found again someday. Category:Volume 3 characters Category:13 Wishes characters